Punishing Cat
by Her2Red
Summary: Highschooler Cat is caught being naughty in detention, her teacher Mr.James is determined to teach her the errors of her ways.


PUNISHING CAT

Cat looked at the clock. 3:04. Almost an hour until the late busses came and she was already horribly bored. She had finished all her homework and even read a decent amount of her independent-reading book, but half of detention still loomed ahead of her. She was the only one there today, besides the teacher of course, which made it worse. The other times Cat had been in detention she had friends there, or at least someone to exchange bored looks with. One time she had even managed to sneak in a little playtime with Joey from her English class while wasn't looking, but today she was alone and bored as all hell. She fiddled with her earring, twirled her long bangs, and messed with her regulation-length school-skirt.

Thinking about her previous experiences in detention had made Cat a bit hot. Now she desperately wanted to touch herself, just a little, over her skirt. Quickly glancing up to make sure was preoccupied, Cat slowly slipped one hand under the desk and rubbed herself lightly. She always liked dangerous scenarios; the risk of being caught just excited her more,

As Cat lightly rubbed over her skirt she looked casually around the room. There was not much to look at; the walls were drab and the clock seemed perpetually unmoving. The only decorations in the classroom were the crucifixes hung on the walls. At the far corner of the room, away from 's desk, was a large intimidating metal cabinet. Cat had never seen inside the infamous cabinet, but rumors circulated the school of heavy paddles and floggers, far worse than pedi ruler slaps on the palm.

Cat's thoughts lingered on images of students being paddled and whipped for misbehavior. She rubbed herself faster, even slipping her hand under her skirt and feeling how damp her little white cotton panties were getting.

"Miss Brooks" The voice was loud and sharp, right by the aroused student's ear. She jumped and whipped her hand from beneath her skirt, staring up at the looming and displeased figure of above her.

"Y-yes ?" Cat stammered, hoping her teacher hadn't seen what she had been doing.

"What were you just doing?" He said sharply. She could see the ruler ready in his hand, but she still had hope of getting out of this.

"What do you mean Sir?" She asked, trying to seem innocent, her heart pounding with fear and lingering arousal.

"You know exactly what I mean Miss Brooks. You just had your hand underneath your skirt. I saw you."

'Wow' Thought Cat, 'Straight to the point I suppose.'

"I..." Cat tried to think of an excuse.

"I was adjusting it...My skirt I mean." She said feebly, awkwardly pulling on her skirt.

"God can see in your soul," said, beginning to pace the row of desks.

'Oh great,' Thought Cat. 'Another lecture about all-seeing God!"

"You can lie to me, Miss Brooks, but Jesus sees all. He sees when you sin and he knows when you think un-pious thoughts."

"Yes Sir." Cat said, hoping to deter punishment. "Sorry Sir."

"Don't apologize to me!" He wheeled on her. "Apologize to your father!"

"I'm sorry father?" Cat said, not being able to help but roll her eyes. She hated all this nonsense, having to sit through class after class explaining the power and love of God, being forced to say prayers to and apologize for misdeeds to a deity she didn't even believe in.

"Did you just roll your eyes Miss Brooks? Do you think this is a joke!?" demanded, pointing his ruler threateningly at Cat,

"What? No!" She denied, but it wasn't good enough.

"Hold out your hand." He ordered. She did as she was told, bracing herself for the hit so common in Our Lady Of Corporal Punishment.

*WHACK* The ruler hit her palm and Cat winced.

*WHACK* Again. Ten times and her palm was red and stinging. Finally she thought it was over. She rubbed her palm gingerly.

"Do you think that's enough?" demanded. Cat didn't know what to say.

"Yes?" She said tentatively, not knowing what to expect.

"Maybe for talking in class or using our lord's name in vain," He fumed.

"but what you've done is much more...evil. You have not only befouled the body our father has given your undeserving self, you have done it in this holy school! That deserves a lot more than palm slaps. Get up!"

Cat trembled slightly. What was going to happen to her? Would he call her parents? Tell them how bad she'd been, what she did? She quivered to think what her hyper-virtuous parents would do if they heard their daughter pleasured herself (in school no less). Probably they'd send her to boarding school or make her wear a chastity belt or both. She fearfully rose and fallowed to his desk.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing Miss Brooks! Don't you know how dirty that is? How low?" Cat nodded fearfully.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir." She hung her head.

"Sorry isn't enough Miss Brooks. You must pay for your sins against almighty God! Bend over the desk and put your arms above your head.

'Oh God!' Cat thought, 'What is he going to do? Spank me?!' Cat hadn't been spanked since she was a little kid, and even then it was very light and harmless. She did as she was told, bending over the desk and putting her arms above her head.

stepped behind Cat and slowly lifted up her skirt until her white cotton panties were fully revealed.

'Oh shit!' Thought Cat, 'He's really going to spank me!' Then...

*SMACK*

Cat's ass stung from the first blow.

"You have to count, Miss Brooks. Remember, this is to teach you a lesson about being a dirty girl, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Cat shook.

"One." Again,

*SMACK* Cat winced.

"Two...Three...Four...Five" The hits were getting harder but still not too bad. Cat was glad he as just using his hand.

"This doesn't seem to be helping, Miss Brooks. I can tell you aren't truly repenting." said. Cat felt his calloused hands caressing her panties slightly. She was sure he could feel her small puddle, even through the white cotton, and the scariest part was she knew it was getting bigger

stopped caressing his student and forcefully pulled down her panties.

"Eeek!" Cat gasped, she was now fully exposed to her teacher, her wet little slit fully exposed for the whole world to see.

"It will hurt more this way." said, almost as if he was making excuses to himself.

*SMACK*

'Shit!' Cat couldn't remember where they had left off.

"Count!" snapped.

"I'm sorry," She squeaked, "I don't remember where to begin!" was very angry now.

"If you can't even remember how many times you've been hit, the punishment obviously isn't doing any good! You'll always be a dirty girl if you don't learn your lesson."

walked a few feet away. Cat couldn't see him with her head on the desk, but she could hear him rustling around and the clinking of keys.

'Shit!' Cat gasped, 'He's opening the cabinet!'

"Sir" She pleaded fearfully, "Please don't hurt me any more! I'm sorry I befouled my body. I promise I won't be a dirty girl any more!" But didn't respond.

*THWACK*

"Ow!" Suddenly a sharp pain crossed Cat's buttocks.

"This," Said , hitting Cat again. "is a riding crop. It's for riding horses, but it's also-"

*THWACK*

"-a tool for fixing dirty girls like you and making them repent."

*THWACK*

"Understand?"

"Yes sir" Said Cat, wincing with every blow. She hated it and wanted it to stop, yet somehow at the same time she liked it. She felt so dirty and bad for it, but her slit was slowly getting wetter.

*THWACK*

*THWACK*

*THWACK* Slowly, between evert blow, started to rub her now red cheeks. Cat was sure it was for some purpose, but she couldn't help but feel that he was enjoying all of this. Finally, after at least twenty strikes of the riding crop, stopped.

Cat waited in fear and anticipation for the next hit...but it never came. Instead, she felt 's long calloused finger slowly rub up and down her dripping pussy. It sent chills down her spine and made her skin crawl with goose bumps.

"Miss Brooks" said, softer this time.

"Yes Sir?" Cat responded tentatively, trying not to let her enjoyment of his fingers be too obvious.

"Are you getting wet from your punishment?"

"No!" Cat said, blushing from shame and embarrassment.

"Miss Brooks, only bad dirty girls get wet from their punishments."

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't mean to." Cat whimpered feebly, trying to resist a moan as his wayward fingers slowly circled her swollen clit.

"Miss Brooks I think you might just be a-" He slapped her ass quickly and sharply with his other hand, without moving his circling fingers.

"-lost cause after all. I punished you and I told you off, but you're still-" he slapped her again as he rubbed but this time Cat couldn't help but let out an unmistakably sexual moan.

"-a bad dirty girl, aren't you?"

"No Sir." Cat groaned as his fingers pressed and circled.

"Aren't you?" He said, more sternly this time, spanking her ass.

"Yes" She said, confused but getting near an orgasm from his well-trained fingers.

"Yes, you are," rubbed her clit harder and slowly started pushing one of his fingers into her tight hole.

"And if I can't change you, I might as well indulge in you a little myself."

"What?" Cat panted. She knew this was weird and wrong, but it felt so good she didn't really care. She was getting closer and closer now, his fingers circling and penetrating, but suddenly, just as she was about to cum, it all stopped. Cat could almost cry from disappointment. She let out a long involuntary groan.

"What?" demanded. "Did you want to cum?"

"Yes!" Cat wined, all dignity lost with her dripping pussy exposed to her teacher.

"Do you think dirty little sluts like you deserve to cum without even giving pleasure to anyone else?"

"I-" Cat stammered.

"No" spanked his slutty student's ass again with his open palm.

"They don't. Turn around and get on your knees."

Clumsily, pulling her skirt down over her bright pink ass, Cat turned around and did as she was told, dropping to her knees and looking up at her obviously aroused catholic schoolteacher.

"What are you Miss Brooks?"

"A bad dirty girl."

"Good, what else?" began to unbutton his pants.

"A slut who pleasured myself in school?"

"Yes, good. Now you're going to pleasure me and if you don't do it well enough I'm going to punish you again, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Cat said, scared but intensely aroused. She had given a few blow jobs before, but this was thrilling, hot, and...dangerous. slid his hand into his pants and slowly pulled out his penis, fully erect and slightly moist from pre-cum.

"Put it in your mouth, don't make me punish you again already." Cat wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and started to suck, but that wasn't good enough for . He held both her pigtails in his hands and started slowly pulling forward as his cock was pushed further and further into the young student's mouth. When it reached the back of her mouth she gagged, eyes watering, but he just pushed into her throat and held her there for a good ten seconds before letting her breath.

Cat gasped and sputtered, spit stringing from his cock to her mouth, but just as she filled her lungs with air shoved her head back onto his erection. She was going in and out now, happy to hear his groaning from above.

grabbed Cat's head and pushed her in and out, groaning with every stroke, until finally he took it out and said, breathlessly "Get up slut and get on your back on the desk."

Cat quickly rose to her feet and got onto her desk staring up at her perverted teacher. Laying on her back gave her the perfect view of 's heated and aroused expression.

"Are you a virgin?" His question startled Cat. She blushed and shook her head timidly.

"I see," snapped and pursed his lips. "You're even sluttier than thought." And without another word he harshly pushed the entirety of his length into her tiny body. She gasped, filled fuller than ever by her teacher's cock.

As began thrusting in and out he reached down and ripped open the buttons on the young student's regulation school blouse, exposing her chest roughly, and grabbed her breast. Cat began to moan as he pumped harder and faster into her. Suddenly he slapped her face hard.

"Don't you dare fucking cum!" But the pain made it even harder not to. He grabbed her neck with the hand not occupied with her chest. Cat gasped for air but didn't care. He began to groan himself, pushing as far as he could and finally exploding into his young pupil as she moaned, forcing herself not to cum around his pulsing cock.

After lingering a moment inside Cat's dripping pussy he pulled out and, almost nonchalantly wiped their mixed fluids off his now shrinking member with her skirt that had fallen off onto the floor.

"I have some errands to attend to. The buses will be here shortly." And, just like that, it was over. tucked away his dick and strolled out of the classroom.

Cat didn't know weather to laugh or cry. She gingerly got off the desk and pulled her now fairly sticky skirt up over her ass, tied her shirt over her flushed breasts, and hastily stuffed her panties into her backpack.

Cat looked at the clock. 4:04. The buses would be arriving soon. Her pussy was still dripping from arousal and she had never been fulfilled. She ran out to the buses and took her seat in the back. She put in earbuds and turned on music to distract herself from her desire, postpone it until she was safe at home in her bedroom, but she couldn't resist.

Cat's fingers wandered down into her skirt to her bare pussy and started to rub. She was already so close from she could barely stop herself from moaning. She bit her hand, trying to hold back her screams of ecstasy while waves of pleasure showered over her and her back arched uncontrollably. Then, without thinking, she pulled her fingers from her skirt and sucked her sweet juices off them, smiling slightly from the memory of the day's crazy kinky sexcapades. Only several seconds after her climax did Cat notice the gangly senior boy staring at her from the seat across from her. His mouth open in astonishment, and his hand suspiciously covering his crotch.

THE END


End file.
